


Hospital Visit

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Hospital, Hurt Dean, M/M, Nurse Castiel, Sexy Nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Dean wakes up in the hospital. What the Hell happened? Wait... WHO THE HELL IS THAT FINE ASS NURSE?





	Hospital Visit

Dean blinked awake slowly. He looked around the room, squinting in the bright light. He looked down and saw an I.V. in the top of his hand. “What the Hell,” he muttered groggily.  
“Oh good! You’re up!” the nurse said as he entered. Dean raised his eyebrows, his nurse was hot. He had dark hair and blue eyes, Dean’s biggest weakness. Maybe he wouldn’t try to escape this time. The man came over and smiled at Dean, taking down some numbers. Dean looked at the man’s photo I.D. clipped to his uniform.  
“Castiel N.” he whispered. The man smiled and nodded before grabbing Dean’s wrist, making his heartbeat skyrocket.   
“Yes sir. I am Castiel Novak and I’m gonna be your nurse. I’ll be taking good care of you, no worries.” He placed two fingers on Dean’s wrist and then wrote something down, “Your pulse is very high… you okay?” He looked at Dean who was staring up at the man. Castiel giggled and looked away once again, “I think you’re just fine there Mister Winchester,” he winked before pulling a sucker from his pocket and putting it into his mouth. As he continued to work, Dean kept a sharp eye on him. Before he left the room, Cas looked up at Dean with a dirty little smile. He slowly pulled the sucker out of his mouth with a pop and slid it into Dean’s slightly ajar mouth. “See you later cutie,” he winked before walking out. When the door clicked shut Dean leaned back, staring at it in disbelief. He suddenly came back to reality and wiped the drool from his chin. Maybe he would take his time healing up. Or maybe he would end up in the hospital again. It shouldn’t be too hard for him.


End file.
